


Who?

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: Picard, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: #PicardNeedsBev, #PicardShow, F/M, Future, Gen, Spoilers, Starfleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Beverly Picard sets a young Ensign straight.





	Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a photo manip by @Cortlen on Twitter and from the five second "sneak peek" we have seen of the new Picard series. Go check out her pic. It's beautiful and exactly what we were missing in that scene!

“May I have your name, sir?”  Jean-Luc Picard raised an eyebrow at the Ensign standing in front of him and was about to open his mouth to go on a tirade when his wife beat him to it.  Approaching the counter and placing a gentle hand on Jean-Luc’s arm, Beverly Picard eyed the boy who was...well, young enough to be her son’s son if she was truthful. Wow, she felt _old._   Her age had never meant much to her, but standing here, back at Command with Jean-Luc she couldn’t help but realise how out of place they were around all these younger officers and she was suddenly glad for his retirement, and her upcoming retirement. If only they could get all the paperwork sorted.  The Ensign shrank back under her scrutiny. 

“Ensign, you honestly don’t know who this man standing in front of you is?”  He shook his head. 

“Should I?”  Anger flashed in Jean-Luc’s eyes and it was all Beverly could do to hold him back.

“Ensign, have you heard of a ship called the _USS Enterprise_?”  The Ensign’s eyes went wide.  _Everyone_ knew about the famous ship and its famous crews over the past centuries.  Was this old man part of the crew?  He nodded at the formidable woman standing before him.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Jean-Luc’s eyes flashed in anger once more.

“Sir.  You address your superior officers as _Sir,”_ he interjected.  The Ensign faltered.  This woman...was an officer?  She didn’t _look_ like an officer and wasn’t in a uniform.  Neither was the old man.  The woman had shoulder length grey hair mixed in with a darker shade that might have been a fiery red years ago.  The hand wrapped around the old man’s arm looked as if it had done plenty of work in its day, her knuckles knobbly and her fingertips worn.  A large ring graced her ring finger.  He moved his eyes to the old man, who was still staring him down.  He swallowed. 

“Sorry...Sir.”  Beverly nudged her husband.  “Stop intimidating him.” 

“Sorry, love. But this.... _boy...”_ Beverly sighed.

“Ensign.  If I told you _my_ name, might you know who this gentleman is?” 

“Uhm...perhaps?  Ma’...I mean, Sir.”  Beverly smiled and the corners of her eyes crinkled slightly. 

“Admiral Beverly Picard, formerly Captain of the _USS Pasteur_ and Chief Medical Officer of the _Enterprise D_ and _E_.”  The Ensign’s eyebrows flew up.  _Admiral Picard? Everyone knows who she is. Why is she with this old man? Isn’t she married to an Admiral, too?_ The colour drained from the Ensign’s face as it dawned on him who the old man was.  He _wasn’t_ a deranged old man.  This man was Captain – now retired Admiral – Picard. 

“Captain.  Admiral.  Sir.  I’m....We....Ah...Wow, it’s a pleasure to meet you!”  The Ensign held out his hand across the counter for Jean-Luc to shake.  Jean-Luc merely glanced down at the outstretched hand and the Ensign quickly pulled back his hand and flushed. 

“Sorry for the confusion, _Sir_.  What can I help you with?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, we still hope to see the return of Beverly Crusher played by Gates McFadden despite no announcements being made. Please follow our @PicardNeedsBev account on Twitter to lend your support!


End file.
